A Birthday To Remember
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: Request for Cheryl24 :) Hope you like it! Fandango/Summer Rae


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything/anyone from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

A/N- Fandango –Curtis Hussey (Yes, That is his real name) Summer Rae- Danielle Moinet.

So This is a request for Cheryl24. I'm not familiar with this pairing but I tried my best! Hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing this! :)

* * *

.

.

.

Danielle smiled as she checked her reflection in the mirror. Her Boyfriend Curtis, Known as Fandango to the WWE Universe, was taking her out for a special birthday meal.

"Dani, Are you ready?" he called up to her, making her chuckle at his impatience. She'd always loved that about him, and he certainly used it to his advantage whenever he could.

"Just a second" she replied, her fingers nimbly fastening the clasp on her bracelet, before grabbing her purse and jacket and hurrying down the stairs, Well as fast as she could in high heels.

"You look….. beautiful" Curtis said, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Danielle smiled and glanced down at her outfit self-consciously. Her hair was in a braid, and she was wearing a simple, yet stunning white dress that fell to her knees with Silver High heels. Curtis thought she looked perfect. He pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to her. Danielle looked at it curiously, and with encouragement from Curtis, she opened it to find the most beautiful Heart Shaped Diamond necklace nestled into it.

"Oh, Curtis!" she breathed. It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Curtis pulled it out of the box and placed it around her neck, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you, though"

"Thank you, babe" she blushed. Curtis placed a kiss to her forehead as he opened the door and led her out of the house, towards the limo he had rented for the night.

"You didn't have to do this" Danielle said, once they were seated in the limo and were on their way to the Italian restaurant that Curtis had made a reservation at.

"Yes I did" he answered, "Besides, it's your birthday. I want it to be special"

The blonde-haired dancer smiled at her boyfriend. She let out a laugh as she felt tears pricking her eyes, and she rapidly blinked them away. This wasn't the time to be crying.

When the limo stopped and the driver opened the door for them, Curtis stepped out and offered his hand to the blonde. With a shy smile, she accepted it and allowed him to lead her into the restaurant.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is so beautiful, Curtis" she breathed as they were seated. Curtis had arranged for heart shaped fairy lights and balloons to be placed all around their table with a musician playing a violin. Danielle was moved that someone would go to all this trouble just for her birthday. She smiled as various Diners smiled over at her. The Blonde just felt overcome with emotion.

"Only the best for you" he winked, causing the blonde to blush. As they ordered their food and made their way through their meal, various fans would hesitantly come over, asking for a picture or an autograph. The young couple didn't refuse, it was the fans that had got them there after all.

"The fans are so sweet" Danielle remarked, after she'd finished sighing an autograph for a shy looking 13 year old girl.

"Bet you're glad Creative paired you with me" Curtis teased. "The fans just can't get enough of you now. Whenever I go out, no matter where it is, they always ask me where Summer Rae is"

"That's sweet. I couldn't imagine being paired with anyone other than you" Danielle smiled, taking a sip of her drink. " Besides, They've certainly turned 'Fandango-ing' into an international thing"

With a chuckle, Curtis leaned over the table and took one of her hands in his before picking up his glass with the other. "To you." He said, "Happy Birthday to the most beautiful girl in the world"

With a smile, the couple clinked glasses and took a healthy drink before silence overtook them. It wasn't awkward silence, it was comfortable for them. Clearing his throat, Curtis stood up and looked down at Danielle, who stared up at him in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Everything is perfect" he smiled, "But I have something to ask you"

"Okay" she said, flashing that dazzling smile at him. "What is it?"

Instead of answering her, he pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her with a nervous smile.

"What's this?" she asked him, confused. Hadn't he already given her a necklace as a birthday present?

"Open it" he said, simply. With shaking hands, Danielle carefully opened the box, her breath catching in her throat as she caught sight of the item.

"Curtis?" she whispered, her voice trembling and tears building in her eyes. "What is this?"

Curtis smiled and got down on one knee, taking a deep breath before clearing his throat. "Danielle…. Since the day they introduced us, I knew there was something about you that made you different from everyone else I'd met, and when we started working together, I realised that I was falling for you. I know that our relationship hasn't been the easiest one in the world, but we've gotten stronger though it all. Words can't explain how much I love you, and words cannot describe how grateful I am that you came into my life, and although I'm a lot to put up with sometimes, you're always there when I need you and you always have the answers to the questions I ask. Well I have another question to ask you…. Danielle Moinet, Will you marry me?"

Danielle blinked the tears away that were threatening to fall from her eyes and she nodded. "Yes"

With a smile, Curtis gently slid the ring onto her left hand before wrapping her into a tight embrace as other diners smiled and clapped for the newly-engaged couple.

"So…. Do you think we should have the fans 'Fandango-ing' at our wedding?" Danielle teased. Curtis let out a laugh and nodded, feeling overjoyed that she had said yes.

The young couple paid no attention to the flashing of cameras and the clapping of the other diners, completely wrapped up in one another.

Both wearing overjoyed smiles, They sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry if the ending sucks, I struggled over how to end it :/ But I'm quite pleased with it! Hope you like it Cheryl24! :D x


End file.
